Salvia
|-|Character= Salvia is a mouse-deer who Daphne's youngest brother. Physical appearance Salvia has a small and average figure shape, an ash blonde with black dyed on it, a pair of lime eye pupils with one has covered by his hair, freckles on his face. In main outfit, he wears a blue sweater with seahorse logo marking on it and a dark blue hoodie has coating on it, a pair of blackish indigo pants. Personality and traits Salvia is described as "innocent in the clear, never could understand the world and its law due to his young age, but pretty childish and generous yet as fragile as glass". He doesn't really understand and how to difference between secure and hazardous, as well as mature things, so her eldest sister has to watch over him. He has holding love and care on his family and friends, most especially are his eldest sister Daphne and his girlfriend Samantha. He likes to have aquatic animals on his home, however, his parents wouldn't let him because of his young age and Isra will eating the pets. |-|Relationships= In construction |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *Be-Cuss I Can *Glazed and Confused Featuring *Winning Over Your Direction *Go To Water Way *Elf Gratification *Beyond Frilled *Be a Doll *Relic the Moment *Till All Powers Cut *Pranks for Being Mine *Children's Playground *Toys and Girls Appearances *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Home Sour Home! *Leaf Her Alone *Yum of Your Business *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Fangs a Lot *Knot on the Doors |-|Statistics= Fates #Everything's Purr-Fect! - Ran over by Niya's skateboard and Hokahoka's bicycle. #Home Sour Home! - Impaled by a firework. #Crawl Under - Crushed by a shelf. #Winning Over Your Direction - Crushed by a bulletin board. #Go To Water Way - Ran over by a truck. #Yum of Your Business - Decapitated. #Glazed and Confused - Flattened by Doe. #Beyond Frilled - Ran over by a car hauler. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick - Might be died when falling back to the ground after being blown away with a balloon. (Debatable) #Relic the Moment - Killed by Beddy. #Fangs a Lot - Blood drained. #Toys and Girls - Pierced through the head. #Be-Cuss I Can - Tongue hacked off by tow truck hook. Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *Daphne - 2 ("Home Sour Home!", "Be a Doll") *Samantha - 1 ("Pranks for Being Mine") *Huggly - 1 ("Toys and Girls") Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *His name was based on a genus of plants in the mint family, Lamiaceae. *According to his creator, his hair was originally going to be strawberry blonde instead of ash blonde. *Salvia likes calling Samantha "Sammy", "Sam-Sam" and sometimes, "Cutie" and "Princess". *He is the only person who Samantha genuinely kind to, other than her father. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments salvia.png|2016 salvia LOD.png|2016 created by LoD Daphandsal.png|2018 created by LoD Episode images exposedtoswearing.png|Swear words aren't good for him Becuss.png|Salvia as a rapper Deerbabysit.png Glazedandconfused2.png|Salvia can't be trusted around sweets. Glazedandconfused.png|Does Salvia even recognize his sister after this hair-do? Beadoll.png Beadoll3.png Tillallpowers1.png|Curiosity would harms someone. Pranksforbeingmine.png|Salvia's first crush. childplaygrou.png Toysandgirls2.png Fanarts request__11_by_blackpengu1n-dcrybg7.png|Created by BlackPengu1n Miscellaneous Yetevenmorecharacters.png Campbellkissingsantaclaus.png|Salvia wants to see Santa Claus too. Daphnefamily.png Mothersday2018.png Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Small characters Category:Children Category:Foreign Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Season 96 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship